


Tony's Mistake.

by Riddle_Dragon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Text Adventures, How Do I Tag, I'm just basing this off with the convo's I have with my Marvel Friends, No one will actually be accurate., Parings have yet to be decided, TBH with you, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vroooom?, Will update tags, everything is crack with this., just for fun really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_Dragon/pseuds/Riddle_Dragon
Summary: Tony decided a text group chat between the avengers would be fun!.. It escalates from there really.





	

>   ** _IAmIronMan has created a group chat at 10:06 am  
>  _ _IAmIronMan added StarSpangles, GreenMan, Bro &Arrows, Coulson, MsKillerZone, and MjolnirIsGreat to AVENGERS ASSEMBLE! _**

IAmIronMan: I'm bored. Entertain me, please? 

GreenMan: Aren't you suppose to be in a meeting, Tony? What are you doing creating group chats?

Bro&Arrows: Tony man. Pepper's going to kill you.

IAmIronMan: Not if she doesn't find out! Besides, I ditched the meeting an hour ago. I'm currently hiding from the board. 

StarSpangles: Tony... 

IAmIronMan: Nice name icicle! 

StarSpangles: Thank you? Sam had created it for me. I haven't figured out how to change it yet and you should be at that meeting less Pepper finds you. 

IAmIronMan: No no! keep it! It fits you. If you see Sam today, tell him that I like the username choice c: and she won't find me. I have the best hiding place!!

Coulson: Stark, what the hell do you think you are doing? 

IAmIronMan: Creating a diversion! I think a group chat between us Avengers, (and you Agent) would be nice! 

GreenMan: Are you just sitting at your phone waiting for us to answer you Tony?

IAmIronMan: Well I am hiding right now. 

IAmIronMan: Whelp. Have to go take a run. Pepper found me! 

* * *

MsKillerZone: I'm gone for a few hours and I come back to find that Tony created a group chat? 

Bro&Arrows: Hey, Nat! I was here for the creation of said chat. Tony was bored. 

IAmIronMan: It got me in trouble tbh and Pepper wants me to add her in but if I did, then the chat wouldn't be as secret and fun!

Bro&Arrows: You definitely sit at your phone waiting for one of us to answer your texts Tony

> **_MsKillerZone added DangerZone to AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!_ **

IAmIronMan: Natasha, what have you done? ;7;/ 

DangerZone: Oh I knew you weren't going to add me, Tony, so I had Natasha add me instead :) 

IAmIronMan: I feel almost betrayed. 

MjolnirIsGreat: WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? A GROUP CHAT?

Bro&Arrows: Thor, Buddy. Caps lock. 

MjolnirIsGreat: Ithinkimayhavebroken thephone. 

GreenMan: No, Thor. You need to use the space bar as well. We talked about this didn't we? With Jane? 

MjolnirIsGreat: Ah! I thinkk I figured itt out.

GreenMan: You are doing great. 

StarSpangles: So we are keeping the group chat? 

DangerZone: Definitely. It'll make it easier for some of us to keep track of some people. 

IAmIronMan: Dammit. 

Bro&Arrows: Hey, you were the one who made the group chat after all Stark!

IAmIronMan: I know.. but it'll be worth it. 

MsKillerZone: Yes. Yes it will c:

IAmIronMan: I made a mistake haven't I?

Bro&Arrows: Yes.

GreenMan: Of Course, Tony. 

StarSpangles: I think it's a great idea! 

MjolnirIsGreat: I agree with the Captain!! 

Coulson: :) 

IAmIronMan: Greaaat. 

> **_StarSpangles added BirdsFly to AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!  
>  _ _MjolnirIsGreat added MischiefManaged to AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!_**

IAmIronMan: Wait what? 

BirdsFly: Yo. I asked Steve to add me. 

IAmIronMan: I didn't have your username, great! but why Loki? 

MjolnirIsGreat: You knew it was my brother?! 

Bro&Arrows: Who else has a username like 'MischiefManaged' 

IAmIronMan: It was either that, or someone from Harry Potter, but they are fictional??? 

MischiefManaged: I do not know what I am doing here.

GreenMan: I'm surprised he has a phone?

MjolnirIsGreat: I gave him the phone! :D

> **_IAmIronMan has made Bro &Arrows and GreenMan ADMIN of AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!  
>  Bro&Arrows changed MjolnirIsGreat to ThunderMan  
>  GreenMan changed the group chat name to Tony's Mistake_ **

IAmIronMan: Alright then. I'll take that as an insult.

MischiefManaged: I like the green one.

ThunderMan: I am glad you do brother!

MischiefManaged: [Sigh Emoji] For the last time, I am  _not_ your brother.

ThunderMan: You'll always be my brother, brother!

IAmIronMan: Once he has something on his mind, he won't change it.

MischiefManaged: I know. Do not remember me.

StarSpangles: Hey Sam?

BirdsFly: Yeah, Cap?

StarSpangles: Why did you make this my name?

BirdsFly: Because you are the Star Spangles man!

IAmIronMan: Yeah, no, I love this guy already. Where did you find him? 

BirdsFly: He overran me 3 times and then.. you know.. the Bucky thing.

IAmIronMan: Oh! Yeah. No I tooootally get it.

IAmIronMan: Hey, doesn't Barnes have a phone as well? Or at least I know Captain Crunch asked me to give him another phone so he could give it to Barnes himself??

StarSpangles: I had, but he hasn't touched it.

BirdsFly: He does just sit around all day doing nothing.

Bros&Arrows: Whelp.

MischiefManaged: Is he the mortal sitting in the living room, with the metal arm?

ThunderMan: That is him, brother!

MischiefManaged: Huh.

StarSpangles: Please don't anger him!

MischiefManaged: I haven't. I just sat next to him. He glared, I glared then he got up and went away.

StarSpangles: To.. where?

IAmIronMan: JARVIS informed me he is currently.. trying to find me? Or the lab anyways.

StarSpangles: Why?

GreenMan: He just passed my lab. Looks like since Loki show'd up in the living room, he needed somewhere quiet. I found him in Tony's lab in the corner a week ago. He seem'd content there. 

IAmIronMan: Well I just directed him to my lab. He just sat down in the corner and grunted at me until I turned away.

StarSpangles: He's been like this for a few weeks.

Bros&Arrows: I'm sure he'll be fine.

DangerZone: Tony. I need your help with the board. Please. They don't get anything.

IAmIronMan: Really? They usually do.

DangerZone: Please.

IAmIronMan: Fine fine. I'm on my way.. If you need Barnes, Steve, you know where he is. JARVIS will inform you if he moves. Later!

MischiefManaged: Who made this group chat Thor added me to anyways and why? We are all in the same tower.

GreenMan: Tony had because he got bored during a meeting so he made this chat and then got caught by Pepper.

MischiefManaged: he is an odd one, is he not?

Bros&Arrows: Dude, for once, I'm going to agree with you. I don't get how Pepper can even keep up with him sometimes.  _I_ can't even keep up with him.

GreenMan: You just have to be around him long enough.

Coulson: Barton, we need you and Natasha on board.

Bros&Arrows: Coming coming. I'll text Nat.

MsKillerZone: It's fine. ETA 5 minutes.

Coulson: See you soon.

MischiefManaged: >.>


End file.
